Haley Maler
Haley Maler is the wife of Paul Maler and mother of Auggie Maler. She appeared in . Appearances At her home, she took pictures of her newborn baby, Auggie, and her husband, Paul Maler. After Paul had gotten tired of all the pictures Haley was taking, he put Auggie back in his crib and noted that Auggie felt a little warm. Haley took his temperature and found that it was a bit high, so Paul advised her to take Auggie to a doctor if it got any higher. Paul then said he was going to bed, and Haley said she'd join him after she finished uploading all the pictures she'd taken, and Paul, with a subtle tone of frustration, said, "Yeah, I know," before leaving the room. Later that night, Auggie's crying woke them up, so she agreed to be the one to check on him. When she opened the door to his room though, she saw a man standing over his crib. The man then woged into El Cuegle and turned around. As Haley tried to stop him from taking Auggie, he threw her into a dresser, causing her to hit her head. Paul went into the room after hearing Haley's yelling, and Haley told him that "it" had taken their baby. The next morning, Nick and Hank went to their house to go talk to them about what happened. Haley collected herself after Hank calmed her down a bit and told them that she'd seen "some kind of monster" take Auggie. Paul was upset with her for telling the detectives this, but Haley doubled down, saying she wasn't making things up. Nick asked her if she could draw what she saw, which she agreed to do despite the displeasure of her husband. When she was finished with the drawing, Wu took her upstairs to Auggie's room, where Paul was talking about Haley not really seeing what she think she saw. She told Paul that just because he didn't believe her didn't mean it didn't happen, and she handed her drawing to Nick. Nick and Hank were able to find Auggie and return him to the Malers. Haley asked Nick how they had tracked down the "monster," but Paul urged her that it was just a man and to leave that issue alone. Haley responded, "I know what I saw, Paul," and Nick tried to temper things, bringing their attention back to Auggie being safe again. Later, as Haley held Auggie, Paul tried to broach the subject of what she saw again, telling her that he was concerned and that he needed her to see a psychiatrist. Haley was upset by this, but before they could talk further, Nick called their house and told them that the man that had kidnapped Auggie had broken out and was likely headed straight to their house again. Paul started to lock all the unlocked doors and windows in the house, but the man broke in before he could finish and knocked Paul out. He then woged and chased Haley upstairs, much to her horror, as it was the same "monster" as before. She managed to lock herself and Auggie in a room, but the man pounded on the door, trying to break in. Before he could, Nick and Hank arrived at the house and went upstairs. The man was killed as a result of a brief fight, and afterwards, Haley and Paul continued to argue about what Haley had seen, yet again. Their argument started to escalate, and Nick tried to calm things down. Paul told them to leave and referred to Haley as being crazy, so she walked away from Paul and went upstairs. Paul walked past Nick and Hank as he continued to pursue Haley, their verbal argument only continuing upstairs. Images 604-El Cuegle takes Auggie.gif